mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rosario Dawson
| birth_name = Rosario Isabel Dawson | birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | other_names = | years_active = 1995–present | spouse = | occupation = Actress/Singer/Writer | website = http://www.rosario-dawson.net/ }} Rosario Isabel Dawson (born May 9, 1979) is an American actress, singer, and writer. She has appeared in films such as Kids, Men in Black II, 25th Hour, Sin City, Clerks II, Rent, Death Proof, The Rundown, Eagle Eye, Alexander, Seven Pounds, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Early life Dawson was born in New York City. Her parents were 15 years old when she was born. Her mother, Isabel, is a plumber of Puerto Rican and Afro-Cuban descent, and her father, Greg Dawson, is a construction worker of Native American (Apache-Seminole) and Irish descent. Dawson has one younger brother, Clay (b. 1983). Her parents divorced while she was in elementary school. When Isabel was 21, she broke into an abandoned building on the Lower East Side of Manhattan, where she and her husband installed plumbing and electrical wiring, to turn the building into a squat where their two children would grow up. Dawson cites this when explaining how she learned, "If you wanted something better, you had to do it yourself." Rosario Dawson. "Using Fame and Fortune to Help Others" Newsweek; October 13, 2008; Page 58. Career As a child, Rosario made a brief appearance on Sesame Street. At the age of 15, she was subsequently "discovered" on her front porch step by photographer Larry Clark and Harmony Korine, where Harmony lauded her as being perfect for a part he had written in his screenplay that would become the controversial 1995 film Kids. She went on to star in varied roles, ranging from independent films to big-budget blockbusters including Rent, He Got Game, and Men in Black II. In 1999, Dawson teamed up with Prince for the re-release of his 1980s hit "1999." The new remixed version featured the actress in an introductory voice over, offering commentary on the state of the world in the year before the new millennium. The same year, she appeared in The Chemical Brothers' video for the song "Out of Control" from the album Surrender. She is also featured on the track "She Lives In My Lap" from the second disc of the OutKast album Speakerboxxx/The Love Below, in which she speaks the intro and a brief interlude towards the end. Dawson starred as "Naturelle," the love interest of a convicted drug dealer played by Edward Norton, in the 2002 Spike Lee film drama, 25th Hour. In the 2004 Oliver Stone film Alexander, she played the bride of Alexander the Great, which featured her in a fully nude sex scene. In the autumn of 2005, Dawson appeared on stage as Julia in the Public Theater's "Shakespeare in the Park" revival of Two Gentlemen of Verona.Brantley, Ben. "Shakespeare in the Park Review; Enter 'Two Gentlemen' For a Sexy Sip of Sangría", The New York Times, August 29, 2005 It was her first appearance on stage. “That park is so beautiful,” she said of New York's Central Park. In the film adaptation of the popular musical Rent in 2005, she played the exotic dancer Mimi Marquez, replacing the original Mimi, Daphne Rubin-Vega, who was pregnant and unable to play the part. She also appeared in the adaptation of the graphic novel Sin City, co-directed by Robert Rodriguez and Frank Miller where she played Gail, a prostitute-dominatrix. Also in that year, she appeared in a graphically violent scene in the Rob Zombie film The Devil's Rejects. Though the scene was cut from the final film, it is available in the deleted scenes on the DVD release. She starred as Becky in 2006's Clerks II, and mentioned in Back to the Well, the making-of documentary, that the donkey show sequence was what made her decide to take the role. In May of the same year, Dawson, an avid comic book fan, co-created the comic book miniseries Occult Crimes Taskforce. She was at the 2007 Comic-Con to promote the comic. She co-starred with former Rent alum Tracie Thoms in the Quentin Tarantino throwback movie Death Proof in 2007, part of the Tarantino/Robert Rodriguez double feature Grind House. She teamed up with friend Talia Lugacy, whom she met at the Lee Strasberg Academy, to produce and star in Descent.Rosario Dawson & Talia Lugacy on Descent On July 7, 2007, Dawson presented at the American leg of Live Earth. In 2008, Dawson starred with Will Smith in Seven Pounds and in the Steven Spielberg produced Eagle Eye. Beginning in August, she starred in Gemini Division, an online-based TV series. In the computer animated series Afterworld she voiced the character Officer Delondre Baines. On January 17, 2009, Dawson hosted Saturday Night Live. Later in the year, she voiced the character of Artemis in the animated Wonder Woman film.Comics Continuum cast list In 2009, Dawson performed in The People Speak, a documentary feature film that uses dramatic and musical performances of the letters, diaries, and speeches of everyday Americans, based on historian Howard Zinn's A People's History of the United States.http://www.thepeoplespeak.com/pages/credits/ In 2009, Dawson also voiced the character of Velvet Von Black in Rob Zombie's animated feature, The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto For the Kasabian album West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum, she is featured singing on the track, "West Ryder Silver Bullet." In 2010, she starred in the movie Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief as Persephone. Rosario Dawson is scheduled to appear at the 2010 MTV VMAs on Sept. 12, 2010. Personal life Dawson dated former Sex and the City star Jason Lewis for two years. They lived together in Los Angeles until they separated in November 2006. She has also been rumored to have dated Dawson's Creek star Joshua Jackson.Rosario Dawson Biography - Yahoo! Movies In December 2008, Dawson confirmed on the Tonight Show that she had been dating an international DJ that she met at a French cafe. Dawson is involved with the Lower East Side Girls Clubhttp://www.girlsclub.org/special/index.html Rosario Dawson on Jimmy Kimmel Live 4-9-07 part1 and supports other charities such as environmental group Global Cool, the ONE Campaign, Oxfam, Amnesty International, Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays, Stay Close.org (a poster and public service ad campaign for PFLAG where she is featured with her uncle Frank Jump),Stay Close :: Pflag International Rescue Committee, and Voto Latino,Rosario Dawson's Charity WorkVidéos MySpaceTV : Rosario Dawson par Global Cool and she participated in the Vagina Monologues. She attended both the Democratic National Convention as well as the Republican National Convention in 2008. In October 2008, Dawson became a spokesman for TripAdvisor.com’s philanthropy program, More Than Footprints,http://biz.yahoo.com/iw/081031/0448209.html involving Conservation International, Doctors Without Borders, National Geographic Society, The Nature Conservancy, and Save The Children. Also in October 2008, she lent her voice to the RESPECT! Campaign, a movement aimed at preventing domestic violence. She recorded a voice message for the Giverespect.org Web site stressing the importance of respect in helping stop domestic violence. Filmography Awards and nominations ]] * ALMA Awards :*2006, Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture (Rent) Nominated * American Black Film Festival :*2004, Rising Star Award Won * Black Movie Awards :* 2006, Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role (Rent) Nominated * Black Reel Awards :*2006, Best Actress (Rent) Nominated :*2006, Best Ensemble (Rent) Nominated :*2006, Best Supporting Actress (Sin City) Nominated :*2003, Best Supporting Actress (25th Hour) Nominated :*2000, Best Actress (Light It Up) Nominated * Broadcast Film Critics :*2006, Best Song (Rent) "Seasons of Love" Nominated * Image Awards :*2009, Outstanding Actress in a Motion Picture (Seven Pounds) Won :*2006, Outstanding Actress in a Motion Picture (Rent) Nominated :*2000, Outstanding Actress in a Motion Picture (Light It Up) Nominated * MTV Movie Awards :*2006, Best Kiss (Sin City) Nominated * Satellite Awards :*2006, Best Supporting Actress Comedy or Musical (Rent) Won * Spike Video Game Awards :*2006, Gamer's Choice: Breakthrough Performance Won * Streamy Awards :*2009, Best Female Actor in a Dramatic Web Series Won * Teen Choice Awards :*2001, Film - Choice Breakout Performance (Josie and the Pussycats) Nominated :*2010, Choice Movie Actress: Fantasy (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief) Nominated References External links * * * * Rosario Dawson at TV.com Category:1979 births Category:20th-century actors Category:21st-century actors Category:2000s singers Category:Actors from New York City Category:African American film actors Category:American child actors Category:American comics writers Category:American female singers Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American people of Cuban descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Native American descent Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:American singers of Puerto Rican descent Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American people Category:Hispanic and Latino American writers Category:Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute alumni Category:Living people Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Native American actors Category:Native American singers Category:Native American writers Category:People from New York City Category:Female comics writers ar:روزاريو دوسن cs:Rosario Dawson da:Rosario Dawson de:Rosario Dawson es:Rosario Dawson eu:Rosario Dawson fr:Rosario Dawson id:Rosario Dawson it:Rosario Dawson la:Rosaria Dawson nl:Rosario Dawson ja:ロザリオ・ドーソン pl:Rosario Dawson pt:Rosario Dawson ru:Доусон, Розарио simple:Rosario Dawson sr:Росарио Досон fi:Rosario Dawson sv:Rosario Dawson tr:Rosario Dawson